Conte de fées moderne
by Moon-Bilitis
Summary: Hyde. Mana. K.A.Z.  Tous trois réunis dans un merveilleux conte de fées... Ou pas !


Ce one shot est... un pur n'importe quoi. Je voulais faire une courte fic avec HYDE et K.A.Z et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est cette histoire qui m'est venue.

Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est même totalement stupide, mais je suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'elle aura au moins le mérite de vous divertir quelques minutes.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et bonne lecture !

Dans un royaume fort lointain, bordé de montagnes argentées, parcouru de rivières cristallines et chantantes, où humains et animaux vivent en parfaite harmonie...

_Stop ! Stop ! Stop !_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Faudrait voir à arrêter de nous prendre pour des cruches !_

_Bon, d'accord, ça ne va pas se dérouler dans la cité d'à côté mais pas non plus dans le pays des bisounours._

_Alors on reprend ! En laissant de côté la guimauve et la mièvrerie !_

Dans un royaume éloigné vivait un roi... Enfin plutôt une reine... Je suis sensé appeler _ça_ comment ?

_Comment tu veux que le sache ? C'est toi le narrateur !_

Tu ne voudrais pas aller vérifier sous ses jupes ?

_Hé je viens de dîner ! Épargne-moi tes idées répugnantes._

Faisons un compromis... Disons, un reine.

Donc dans ce royaume vivait un reine du nom de Mana. Le visage peint de blanc et de bleu, arborant de sombres atours, Mana régnait de manière fort... Silencieuse.

Depuis toujours un valet se tenait à ses côtés et répétait mot pour mot, les propos que lui murmurait son maîtresse, au grand dam de son unique fils, le prince K.A.Z.

Les serviteurs finissaient de faire briller la salle du trône avant l'ouverture des portes aux nobles et au petit peuple. Le reine assit sur son trône au brocards noir et aux roses bleues, lissait sa robe avec amour.

Le prince, dans le siège à sa gauche, avachit, décrottait ses ongles avec la lame d'un poignard.

« - Allons mon fils, un peu de tenue » récita le valet.

K.A.Z lui lança un regard noir.

Le reine tapota l'épaule de son fils du bout de son éventail pour attirer son attention. Le reine chuchota derechef à l'oreille de son valet.

« - Si l'exercice te déplaît, pourquoi ne pas aller faire une activité ? »

« - Bonne idée ! Une petite partie de pêche me ferait le plus grand bien ! » s'exclama le prince en sautant sur ses pieds et en s'étirant bruyamment.

Le reine hocha vigoureusement la tête et poussa son valet.

« - Mon fils je pensais à une activité plus utile... »

K.A.Z leva un sourcil et attendit la suite avec une étrange appréhension. Le reine attrapa le valet par le col et lui murmura quelque chose un long moment.

Le valet se redressa alors et regarda le prince en lui souriant d'un air désolé, comme pour s'excuser d'avance.

« - Mon chéri... Il est temps pour toi de te marier ! Je t'autorise à parcourir nos terres pour trouver une personne digne de rester à tes côtés. »

Le valet s'arrêta et les regarda tour à tour. Si Mana affichait un léger mouvement du coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure...

_A traduire par un éblouissant sourire de joie maternelle ! _

_Parce que le tremblotement du coin droit c'est la fierté paternelle !_

Je suis mort de rire...

Bref.

Le prince, lui, ne savait quoi répondre.

Le valet se racla la gorge et reprit.

« - Je te laisse la journée. La cérémonie aura lieu demain. J'ai déjà commandé ton costume, une robe, le traiteur, les fleurs, et un quatuor de binious. Et toutes les invitations ont été envoyées il y a un mois... »

K.A.Z se gratta l'oreille et s'essuya le doigt sur son pantalon.

« - Je préfèrerai aller pêcher » maugréa le prince.

Mana fit signe au valet de finir.

« - Et comme je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te le dire, dans les cadeaux de mariage je t'ai acheté une nouvelle canne à pêche et une peluche de tigre. »

L'œil de K.A.Z brilla mais il fit semblant de faire la moue pour ne pas paraître trop facile à manipuler.

« - Bon... C'est juste pour en finir au plus vite ! »

Le carrosse s'arrêta dans le premier village. Une estrade avait été montée en son centre et décorée de fleurs et de rubans. Le prince était visiblement attendu et une file de jeune filles – et de moins jeunes – patientaient déjà devant l'estrade.

A peine K.A.Z fut-il descendu qu'un petit homme maigrichon se rua vers lui pour lui embrasser la main.

« - Votre Altesse ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Venez ! Asseyez-vous confortablement. »

Sur l'estrade se trouvait un unique siège, réplique grossière et bancale de ce qui aurait du être un trône, avec pour tout coussin... Un vulgaire tas de paille et de plumes de poulets ?

_Bah quoi ?_

_Genre des paysans illettrés et consanguins au possible seraient capables de faire un joli siège, et de payer des dorures et de la soie pour le royal séant de leur invité ?_

Okay. Okay. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

Le prince s'assit et le défilé commença. Les filles se présentaient une à une, et une à une il les renvoyait. K.A.Z n'avait jamais vu un tel troupeau de mochetés réuni dans un si petit village. La consanguinité faisait des ravages, mais pas seulement.

Toute la gente féminine tentait sa chance. De la gamine de cinq ans à la vieille bourrée d'arthrite.

« - Et je suis sensé choisir quoi ? Celle qui sent le moins mauvais ? » demanda le prince au soldat derrière lui.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules sans plus d'intérêt et K.A.Z souffla d'ennui.

Quand enfin toutes les femmes furent passées devant lui, il se leva et repartit directement dans son carrosse.

Quand les soldats furent à cheval et prêts à partir, le prince salua la populace d'un geste obscène et tous l'acclamèrent.

La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le soleil continuait de décliner et passerait sous l'horizon d'ici une heure. Et le prince n'avait toujours pas trouvé de compagne. Ils avaient déjà visité la totalité des villages alentour, mais pas une femme n'avait capté son attention.

Ils étaient maintenant en pleine campagne, retournant au château les mains vides.

« - Et puis zut ! La première personne que l'on croise, je l'épouse ! »

C'est alors qu'ils longèrent un champs où se trouvait une unique personne ramassant des fraises. Le prince fit arrêter la voiture et descendit promptement.

« - Hola paysanne ! Viens et je t'épouse ! »

La paysanne ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuait son labeur en chantant et en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche, faisant voleter sa courte chevelure blonde.

« - The gig's sex and blood's our liquor. Come on ! We're ready ! »

Le prince faisant fit des convenances, descendit dans le champs.

« - SEX BLOOD ROCK N' ROLL ! »

La paysanne se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même et se retrouva en face du prince.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ? »

Bien que habillé d'une robe, c'était bien un homme. Un peu plus petit que le prince il le regarda avec étonnement. Les habits de K.A.Z étant bien trop luxueux pour qu'il vienne de la part de son maître.

« - Je vous ai appelé mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu... »

Le prince lui tourna autour pour le détailler sous tous les angles.

« - Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous portez une robe ? »

« - Une bande de folles furieuses me pourchasse. J'ai du quitter mon pays et venir ici mais je préfère rester déguisé en femme, on sait jamais... »

« - Et pourquoi êtes-vous pourchassé ? »

« - C'est évident ! Pour ma gueule d'ange ! »

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et prit une attitude aguicheuse en lui lançant un baiser. D'abord sur le point de rire, le prince sentit une décharge électrique remonter son échine. Cet homme était effectivement terriblement attirant.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le colla à lui.

« - Épousez-moi ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je suis prince de ce royaume, si vous m'épousez je vous promets une vie dans l'opulence, la richesse, où chacun de vos caprices vous sera accordé ! »

« - Vous êtes dingue ! Vous... Vous... »

L'idée semblait finalement plaisante, mais épouser un homme ?

Le prince sentait l'hésitation du petit blond et dans un élan fou, l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord réticent, le plus petit s'abandonna au prince.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils avaient les yeux brillants et un sourire béat.

« - Épouse-moi » Répéta K.A.Z dans un souffle.

Le petit blond rougit légèrement et lui fit un timide acquiescement de la tête.

K.A.Z tout à sa joie le souleva du sol pour le faire tourner autour de lui en riant.

_Hum, hum..._

_Tu ne veux pas non plus des violons et des petits angelots qui leur jettent des pétales de roses ?_

Désolé, c'est l'émotion...

Ils remontèrent ensemble dans le carrosse et prirent la direction du château.

Là-bas Mana faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, hurlant sur les serviteurs -par l'intermédiaire de son valet – pour que les préparatifs du mariage soient terminés dans les temps.

Le prince fit enfin son entrée et le reine eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant qui l'accompagnait. Le valet du reine courut auprès de sa majesté qui chuchota immédiatement à son oreille.

« - Où donc, est votre future compagne mon fils ? »

« - Mais le voici. »

K.A.Z prit la main du blond et le fit passer devant lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« - Est-ce là une plaisanterie ? C'est un homme que vous me présentez là ! »

Le prince glissa ses mains sur la poitrine du blond puis descendit pour attraper son entrejambe. Le blond lui mit une claque sur la main et K.A.Z les retira non sans un sourire gourmand.

« - Je confirme mère c'est bien un homme. Et c'est lui que j'ai choisi pour me marier demain. »

Le reine frappa le sol de sa botte compensée et tendit un doigt accusateur vers son fils.

« - Arrête fils ! » s'exclama le valet.

« - Allons mère vous ne m'aviez pas précisé que vous souhaitiez me voir épouser une femme. »

« - Je t'ai dit que j'avais commandé une robe de mariée ! » continua le valet qui semblait s'amuser.

K.A.Z contourna son fiancé, lui leva un bras et le fit tourner sur lui-même.

« - Je suis certain qu'il sera adorable demain dans sa robe. »

Le petit blond retira vivement sa main de celle du prince et bougonna :

« - Je ne veux pas être mignon, je veux être cool ! »

K.A.Z sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« - Tu es bien plus que ça. »

Le blond sourit et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer que le compliment lui avait fait plaisir.

Le reine continuait de fulminer et le valet reprit.

« - La cérémonie aura lieu demain comme prévu. Mais tu ne te marieras pas avec ça ! Prend même une servante si tu veux, mais ne me fais pas l'affront d'épouser un homme ! »

Sur ce le reine partit rejoindre sa chambre dans un grand mouvement de tissu noir et de dentelles.

Le prince haussa les épaules et releva la tête de son fiancé.

« - Au fait, quel est ton nom ? »

« - J'ai bien que cru que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais votre altesse... Je m'appelle Hyde. »

« - Hé bien Hyde, sache que je me moque éperdument des convenances et des règles. Et que donc je me soucis encore moins du quand dira-t-on, ce soir il n'est pas question que je soit seul dans mon lit. D'ailleurs... »

Le prince regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Hyde qui finit par suivre son regard vers la fenêtre.

« - Le soleil vient de se coucher, nous sommes donc le soir ! »

A ces mots, le prince lui prit fermement la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le lendemain le parc du château était plein d'invités tirés à quatre épingles, et décoré de blanc et d'or. Le prince attendait déjà devant l'autel, le reine à ses côtés.

Le quatuor de binious entama la marche et tous se tournèrent vers la mariée, qui étincelait dans sa robe blanche et argent. Le voile baissé, personne ne pouvait voir son visage.

La cérémonie se déroula dans le calme jusqu'à ce que le prince soulève le voile de sa femme. Chacun aperçut alors le visage de Hyde et nombreux furent ceux qui s'exclamèrent de surprise.

Au moment où K.A.Z voulut embrasser Hyde, le reine le tira en arrière et le fit tomber.

Furieux, le reine lui lança un regard plus noir que sa robe. Son maquillage se mit à craqueler sous la déformation de ses traits. Le valet courut pour récupérer les paroles de Mana, mais celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagement. Et c'est une voix aigrelette et horripilante qui sortit de la gorge du reine.

« - Comment as-tu osé ? Cet affront sera le dernier ! »

Le reine leva ses bras vers le ciel et partit d'un rire monstrueux.

Mais rien ne se passa. Les invités se regardaient d'un air intrigué et Mana abaissa ses bras en raclant sa gorge pour cacher son embarras.

« - Euh, qu'espériez-vous altesse ? » lui demanda le prêtre.

« - Si je dois être la méchante belle-mère de l'histoire je m'attendais à avoir des pouvoirs maléfiques comme mes cousines. Je pensais me transformer en un monstre horrible pour faire souffrir cette assemblée et finir cette cérémonie dans un bain de sang. »

« - Oh croyez-moi je vous trouve suffisamment horrible comme ça. » lui assura Hyde. « Et si vous voulez du sang, continuez de parler avec cette voix atroce et on va finir par saigner des oreilles. »

Mana hurla et sortit une dague couverte de perles noires de sous son corsage avant de se lancer après Hyde. Ce dernier remonta ses jupons et se mit à courir.

« - Hé j'avais pas signé pour ça ! » lança le petit blond au prince encore assis par terre.

K.A.Z haussa les épaules et les regarda s'éloigner dans le parc.

« - Je me demande comment ils font pour courir avec des chaussures pareilles... » se demanda le prince.

« - La nature possède encore de nombreux mystères que nous sommes incapables de résoudre... Mais Altesse, ne vaudrait-il pas porter secours à votre... épouse ? » questionna le prêtre.

« - C'est obligé ? » tenta le prince avec un demi-sourire.

Le regard désapprobateur du prêtre fut sa réponse.

K.A.Z souffla de découragement et se remit sur ses pieds.

« - Vraiment... Combien je ne donnerai pas pour être tranquille en train de pêcher... »

Il partit à la poursuite des deux autres d'un pas lent. Les invités eux avaient sortis leurs jumelles et pariaient déjà sur la fin de l'histoire,

_Hé, tu me mets 20 euros contre la vieille chouette !_

Non mais oh !

Hyde commençait à sérieusement s'essouffler. Il ne pensait pas qu'une robe pouvait peser aussi lourd. Au détour d'un buisson il retira les pommes qu'une servante avait glissé dans son corset pour lui créer un semblant de poitrine. Il respirait un peu mieux.

Le reine lui courait toujours après et Hyde dut reprendre la fuite.

« - Ça suffit maintenant ! »

« - Meurs ! Meurs ! MEURS ! » hurlait le reine au visage craquelé et le couteau à la main.

Le prince avait finit par les retrouver près d'un étang et il se mit entre les deux.

« - Écartez-vous fils ! Que je tue cette horreur ! »

« - Parle pour toi, vieille bique ! »

Le reine émit un nouveau cri strident qui arracha un gémissement à Hyde. Le petit blond releva encore une fois ses jupons pour mieux les tenir et se mit à courir tête baissée. Il entra de plein fouet dans le reine qui perdit l'équilibre et partit en arrière.

Voyant l'étang dans son dos, il se raccrocha au voile de la mariée in extrémis.

« - Pitié non pas ça ! »

Hyde eut un sourire victorieux, laissa tomber ses jupes et porta la main à ses cheveux. Il défit une première épingle et le voile céda un peu plus, rapprochant le reine de l'eau.

« - Je vous sauve si vous me laissez devenir la femme de votre fils ! »

Mana cracha dans sa direction et Hyde lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de retirer les dernières épingles.

Le reine chuta alors dans l'eau avec force de cris étranglés. Dans l'eau, son maquillage et tout son être se mirent à fondre, faisant bouillir l'eau de l'étang.

Et Mana mourut dans d'atroces souffrance.

« - Je suis désolé... C'était quand même ton... Ta... »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que j'aurai du l'envoyer à l'hospice. Ça nous fera des économies ! »

Hyde rit et K.A.Z lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« - J'ai envie de quelque chose... » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Le petit blond se colla à lui et eut une moue coquine.

« - Je crois que j'ai la même idée... »

Hyde commença à déboutonner la veste du prince et celui-ci lui sourit.

« - Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Poissons nous voilà ! »

K.A.Z sautilla comme un enfant et entraîna un Hyde dépité vers sa rivière préférée, où une canne à pêche l'attendait toujours.

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de... parties de pêche passionnantes !

_FIN !_


End file.
